The Life and Times of a Teenage Gunner
by The Mighty Penguin Lass
Summary: 7 years after Zenon's defeat, life in Holt is back to normal. Aevin is a normal teen with not so normal problems. Rabid fangirls, crazy tutors... What's a guy gotta do to get some peace around here? Fic centers around generics. May break the 4th wall.


**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

A group of about twenty monsters seated at a jury-style bench collectively glared at a figure which stood across the large room, its identity masked by the shadows of the poorly lit surroundings.

"You _are_ aware that the only way you can atone for your sin is to-" A white dog-like dragon began.

"Yes, yes, reincarnate into a Prinny. I know how this works." The figure interrupted calmly, its distinct male voice the kind that could hypnotize almost any woman within earshot. "However, I thought I'd mix it up. Do something a bit out of the ordinary. Besides, I don't think being something akin to living dynamite would be very pleasant. I'd rather stay a non-explosive humanoid... Maybe become a Magician or something."

"You are in no position to be making such decisions!" a large golem creature exclaimed, its wood-like body looking like it would burst into flames from the heat that was being released by its burning anger. "Your sin was far too great! Becoming a lowly Prinny would be a privilege for scum like you!"

"Well, given the circumstances he's listed in this bill, I don't think it would be unreasonable to-"

"Silence, Senator Orc Head!" another Wood Golem shouted, slamming its massive fist into the table in front of it. "You have almost as little power as this pathetic demon does concerning this matter!" The Orc who had previously been talking shuddered in fear of the more powerful monster, nodding feebly in false agreement.

A large blue monster with what appeared to be a laser rifle replacing one of its muscled arms, which sat next to the now trembling Orc, leaned back in its seat. "Iee say... We shuld leddim do wut he wahntss..." it said loudly, its slurred words making it obvious that it was drunk beyond all reason.

The first Wood Golem twitched; its anger was building up at an alarming rate and it wouldn't be much longer before it completely lost control. "Damn it, Hammerd! Do you have any idea what you're saying? This scum wishes to-"

"We are all well aware of what he wants, Senator Ecovillain." Another Holy Dragon said sternly, interrupting the golem before its anger caused it to do something foolish. "And it appears to me most of this Senate is on your side concerning the matter." The other monsters amongst them nodded in quick agreement, with a select few reluctantly doing so in fear of being pummeled for not.

"I suppose this means my bill won't be passed, then." The figure replied coolly as he stepped out of the shadows. He revealed himself to be a tall, lean man whose physical form appeared to be that one in their early twenties. His blood red mantle and shoulder-length auburn hair moved slightly as he continued to walk forward, while the wide-rimmed black hat that sat atop his head kept a constant shadow concealing the upper part of his face. He stopped after a few more steps, and chuckled lightly.

"It's a shame. I was hoping for a quick approval." He said as a slight grin began to form on his face.

There was a short silence, after which every last monster in the senate burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Are you insane?" a giant moth choked out in between laughs. "After seeing all the crap you want from this reincarnation? There's no way in hell we'd pass this!"

"He didn't even bring anything to bribe us with!" squealed an Orc, who had fallen onto the floor and was now clutching its sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

The man chuckled. "Well, if that's how you're going to be..." he said calmly as he rested his hand onto the gun holstered around his hips. "I guess I'll just have to persuade you by force."

"Boy, you must have taken one too many hits to the head." A rather powerful-looking Holy Dragon said calmly as it slowly flapped its feathered wings. "You are vastly outnumbered. How could you possibly win?" The entire senate then waited for the man's answer, which came soon after a massive cross of fire suddenly erupted from the floor next to the dragon and completely incinerated the Wood Golem and Baciel next to it.

"Oh, I just figured I'd to that until you're all either dead or on my side." the man said after blowing away the cloud of smoke that flowed out of the barrel of his gun. There was a long silence, and the wild chatter that followed caused him to break out into a wild grin.

"Should we just approve of this? Or do we fight?"

"He just took out Hammurd and Ecovillain in one shot! What the hell do you think?"

"But this bill is absurd! You saw all the things he wanted out of this reincarnation! Not to mention the reason he was brought here was because—"

"Who the hell cares? Suicide or not, I'd like to walk out of here today alive and not covered in fortieth-degree burns!"

"There's no such thing as a fortieth-degree burn!"

"There will be when he's through with us!"

"Hurry up and agree on something or I'll decide for you." the man interrupted, the edge in his voice hinting that he was ready to unleash another fiery inferno on the monsters at a moment's notice. All the senators paled at that comment, one finally speaking up after another short silence.

"A-alright!" it said nervously. "Do what you want! It's not like we have the power to stop you..."

"Thank you." The man said, bowing slightly. He holstered his gun, and after a moment of thinking, he smiled. "I think I'll reincarnate into..."

* * *

_This probably seems like a weird way to end a chapter, but there's a reason for it. What's my reason? Well, I'm not telling. Ha ha._

_Anyway, those of you who know of the Dark Assembly mechanic in Disgaea 2 are probably saying "You don't have to get approval to reincarnate!" Believe me, I know that. But the Gunman in this chapter is trying to break the rules with this reincarnation, because the only way to atone for his sin (suicide) is to become a Prinny. There's also a reason for him wanting to break the rules, but that's also something you'll have to keep reading to find out about._


End file.
